Fore She Was Mama
by Captain-Rogue-River
Summary: This is an AU ROMY. Trent, Luke, and Jesse LeBeau, sons of Remy and Rogue spent many of their afternoons playing hide and seek in the house. Today was no different, but it would become very different soon...maybe a little OOC, but, it's my first fanfic.


I own nothing 'cept a season of X-Men :Evolution, some movie posters, a Wolverine bobble head, most of the Rogue series of comic books, and a belt buckle in the "X" symbol…

This is an AU ROMY.In this one Rogue and Remy had a bit of a wilder side before they had kids, they are mutants and Rogue found a natural way to block her powers.: Trent, Luke, and Jesse LeBeau, sons of Gambit/Remy and Rogue spent many of their afternoons playing hide-and-seek in the house. Today was no different, but it would become _very _different soon...(maybe a little OOC, but, it's my first fanfic so be nice...)

* * *

Trent was hiding in the hallway closet trying to be stock-still when he heard Jesse's footfalls getting closer and closer. He pulled himself further into the shadows to avoid being seen as Jesse pulled open the door. Trent's hand accidentally hit a box which, of course, came down with a loud _thud _and the pictures inside spewed all over the place. When the boys realized what the pictures were they immediately ran to their room, hide-and-seek forgotten, and they spread the pictures out all over the place.

'Bout ten years old, hide and seek  
I found me in the closet  
Ready or not I stumbled on  
And opened up that box of  
Yearbooks, letters, black and whites  
A hundred, maybe more  
Next thing I know my brothers and me  
Got 'em scattered on the floor (Yeah) _  
_

They were shocked to see their mother, Marie, AKA Rogue, sitting on the back off their father's old HOG and... she was flippin' the camera off!

"This ain't Momma!" Luke said pointing to the picture, his father's accent heavy in his speech.

"Look at the back o' da picture, idiot! It says 'Marie LeBeau'! How many Marie LeBeau do ya know?" Trent said emphasizing the word "idiot" with a smack to the back of the head.

There was one of her, flippin' the bird  
Sittin' on a Harley 

They quickly put that picture back in the box and moved on to the next picture in the stack. It wasn't any better. Jesse asked as he pointed at the picture studiously.

In the picture Rogue was sitting on the back of another bike in a Vana White way and Bobby was barely in it, a look of surprise on his face .

"What're they doin'?" Trent asked as he turned the picture toward him.

"That's be ad year that de family gave Bobby a bike fer his birthday," Luke said as he pointed to the cake sitting on a table in the background.

and a few with some hairy hippie dude  
Turns out his name was Bobby

There was another picture laying about an inch to the left of that one so they put the other picture away and moved on.

This one _really _shocked the boys more than any other picture, to the point where they couldn't speak.

She was sitting in a fold out lawn chair a poker game sat out on the table in front of her and across to her sat their father, Remy, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Next to her on the table sat an open bottle of beer. They could see her whole body-front which was clad in a pair of short-shorts and a shirt tie-dyed in several shades of green. Her hair was it's same color but, also, there was different shades of green in it.

Her hair, her clothes, her drinkin' smokin'  
Had us boys confused 

Just then the door opened and the boys could hear someone open the closet to put away their coat.

"Chere? Mon amour? Boys? Papa be home!" Gambit yelled from entrance way of their home, on the outskirts of Baton Rouge.

"Pa's home!" Jesse whispered as he and his brothers started pushing the pictures under the bed.

They quickly finished up and ran into the living room where Gambit was starting to look for the rest of his family.

"Hiya Pa!" All three boys said in unison a they met him in front of the TV.

"You be way to eager to meet Remy. You gettin' inta trouble?" He asked as he grabbed the paper from the coffee table.

"Us trouble? Never!" Luke, being the oldest, lied.

"Uh huh. Jus' don' get caught." Gambit said as he raised an eyebrow, sat down and started reading.

I'll never forget the day us nosey kids got introduced 

To Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama 

They started scooping up the pictures to put back in the box when Trent ran across one last picture: Rogue laying on a towel stretched out, wearing a _very _small dark green bikini.

After that close call they quickly put that box back together and put it back in the closet. It maybe have been out of sight but it never was out of mind.

We put that box right where it was  
And never said a word 

The way they looked at their mother changed drastically after that day, though. When the rest of the world saw Marie, a woman in a blue sundress, they saw _Rogue _in a green string bikini in Tijuana.

Whenever the rest of the world saw Marie in her Honda Element leaving church, they saw _Rogue _on the back of their Dad's Harley flipping the bird at the camera.

But growin' up got hard just tryin'  
Not to picture her  
In anything but aprons, dresses  
Mini-vans and church  
Oh and Daddy would have whooped our butts  
For diggin' up that dirt 

On Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
She won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama

The whole family was sitting at the breakfast table and suddenly the boys just started laughing hysterically. They'd would all get the image of Marie sitting there drinking beer with a halo hanging over her head. The whole randomly laughing finally annoyed Marie so she just asked them:

"What are ya'll laughin' at?" She asked as used her fork as a pointer, pointing at each boy as she asked them.

"Nuttin' 'cept where on Earth did you find that tie-dyed Winnebago?" Jesse asked in between gasps of air.

"Wh-wh- what?'' Rogue asked, then with out waiting for a response ran out of the kitchen to her room.

"Boys dat's not cool. Mean. Not cool." Gambit said as got up from the dinner table and went into their bedroom.

When he got there he found that Rogue had gotten the box of pictures out of the closet. He followed her through the living room into the kitchen where the boys were still eating quietly.

"These the pictures?" Rogue asked shaking the box in her hand slightly.

"Yep, by the way Ma, the rose tat is way sweet!" Luke said thinking she was taking the joke as well as they were.

"That's it. Y'all are grounded. Apologize to yo' Momma on the way to yo' room." Remy yelled as he pointed through the archway to the bedroom doors on the other side of the living room.

"Jeeze, Pa! Sorry, Ma," Trent grumbled as he got up and went to his room, not before rolling his eyes as he walked away.

"Yeah, Ma, Sorry," Luke and Jesse mumbled as they shuffled into their rooms.

After the boys went to their room Rogue stomped out to the gravel driveway in front of the little barn that was there. She sat the box of pictures down and went into the barn and re-emerged with a trash can full of newspaper and wood. Then gave Gambit a death glare without even having to speak he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a three of diamonds and charged it and threw it in the can . When the fire started she dumped the pictures in the fire and just watched them burn slowly.

We laugh and hang it over her head  
Right above her halo  
Her face turns red when we bring up  
That tie-dyed Winnebago  
She runs and hides and still denies  
That hip high rose tattoo  
She burned that box of forget-me-nots  
When she found out we knew 

About Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama

And there's that one down in the Bahamas  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama

* * *

A/N: Well there it is! Sorry if you didn't like it but I was riding in the car and heard this song, then, my sister knowing how much I loved fanfic dared me to do it.

If you like push the nice purple button and let me know, if ya don't then don't waste your time.

BY THE WAY: The reason the was a star next to "Bobby" was that it originally was "Charlie" but I thought this made it more X-Men-y. This was "Fore She Was Mama" by: Clay Walker.


End file.
